George Weasleys Underwear
by bzsilver
Summary: George and Hermione. Im not good at summaries so just read
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey ok this is really stupid of me to have ANOTHER story going, but I love the Fred or George and Hermione pairings almost as much as I love Blaise or Draco pairings. So I decided to write one. I am Soooooo sorry that I haven't updated my other stories, but I swear after this one, I am totally putting them in a rotation. I am going to write a chapter for one then another and so on and so forth. I promise to upload soon!

P.S. I am going to St. Louis in like a month! It's going to be me, my sis, and grandparents. We are going to do a bunch of stuff, stay in a hotel, and most importantly….see my cousins! This may not seem that great to you but I haven't seen them in so long that last month I found out that one of my cousins was married and now had a few month old kid. Yeah after I hug him I am Soooooo punching him. Nut they are like my favorite cousins EVER! I just can't wait to see them!

Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own Harry potter. Oh! And I also don not own the movie…that I am going to see on the premier! Its tomorrow/today. It's like at midnight so it's technically tomorrow…but today…if that makes sense.

Dedication: This is dedicated to the people who actually toke the time to read my really long authors note….if no one did…then…yeah

Chapter 1

"GEORGE WEASLEY YOU GET YOUR LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I was seething. This was the third time this week. And it was Tuesday!

*Pop* "Yes mademoiselle? You called for my incredibly sexy arse?"

"Two things. One, I never said OR thought your arse, or any other part of you was sexy. Two, what is this?" I held up some underwear. They were red with gold letters that said pranksters do it better.

"Well, they appear to be my favorite pair of underwear. Why do you ask? Were you planning on putting a fashion show for me only wearing those?" He wagged his eyebrows and I felt my eyes narrow.

"No! I asked, because this is the third time this week you have left them in her. This is a SHARED bathroom. As in it is also MIN E. Now if you don't start picking up after yourself, then I will start vanishing every pair that are left in hear." I folded my arms across my chest in raised an eyebrow at him. Let's see him try and get out of that one.

"Well well well. I always knew you wanted t see me without my underwear on."

"No! I most certainly do not want to see you without your underwear on."

"Oooohhhh! So you want to rip them off yourself. I get it now."

"No! I don't …ugh!" I stomped into my room and slammed the door. Why did I have to be stuck with him? Just because I freaking lived in his apartment. Yeah. A few years ago, I became a co-owner with them after working in the shop for a while. We then decided it would be best if I moved in with them. The flat above their store has four bedrooms, but only two bathrooms. So we split them. George and I share one. While Fred and whoever is currently staying share one. Yes…there is almost always someone spending the night.

The bedrooms were all big enough to be the master bedroom. So it didn't matter who got what room. Fred got the one closest to the kitchen. The guest room was after that, and didn't really have anything special about it. The bathroom was in between them. Then was George's room. It had a good view. It showed all of Diagon Alley. Then came our…sadly…connecting bathroom. It was a very nice bathroom actually. It had a very large bath tub. It was like a smaller version of the prefects' bathroom. In stead of being the size of an Olympic swimming pool, it was more like one of those home pools that fit about ten people. The shower was normal sized, but had any temperature and colored AND scented water you could possibly want. And you didn't even need to adjust it. It automatically turned to want you wanted based on detecting you mood. It was pretty amazing (and my invention. We sell them in the shop.) Then comes my room. It has no windows, but since it's in the back, if the door is open I can hear everything going on in the apartment. If it's closed there is nothing to distract me. It's like my own little piece of heaven. I love it.

*Knock knock* UGH! Why do these people always wish to bother me?

I got up and opened the door. It was Fred with the post. I thanked him and took my mail. I went into the living room and sat down on my chair. (We all have loveseats to ourselves with an extra couch.) We always go and read our mail in the living room. Just in case there was a mix up or there is some important news. It's a little weird, but we really have almost no secrets from each other. We have gotten so close that it's almost like we are triplets. I have even gotten into the finishing each others sentences habit. Once we were all seated we looked at what we had.

George said, "I have one from mum, two from Ginny, a letter from Harry, and a ministry owl."

Then Fred, "I've got the same. What about you Minnie?"

Yep, my nickname. I got tired of mia and mione so I had them find a new one for me. "Well, I also got a letter from the ministry, one from Blaise," We had actually become good friends after the war. He wasn't such a bad guy, "One from Molly, Four from Ginny, and a few from customers." We didn't know why, but the letters for all three of us about the business usually went to me.

"Ok, lets all read the ones from the customers, then the ministry ones. They are probably what the others are about." George reasoned.

I opened the first, "Dear Weasleys and Granger, I have seen your merchandise and I have a business offer….B ORING" I threw that one in the fire. I read through all of them and they all pretty much said that they loved our store and wanted to buy it from us. I threw them all in the fire.

WE all opened our ministry owls. It said:

Dear Miss Granger,

As of yesterday at approximately 4:03 in the after noon, the ministry has declared a new law. It is called the Muggle born wed law. It states that any unmarried muggle born which or wizard that is between the ages of seventeen and thirty five must marry a pureblood counterpart. It also states that this bond will be permanent and anyone who is caught committing adultery, or any other act that brings shame on their spouse, will be sent to Azkaban and there wand snapped.

We are truly sorry for any inconvenience this may cause. We do not wish any hard feelings on anyone.

The marriages must be done within the year, or the previously mentioned punishment will occur.

Your minister,

Kingsley Shaklebolt

I slowly lifted my head up and I think I froze. I felt the tears roll down my face, but I couldn't move a muscle. No matter what I did, I couldn't move.

I heard George say, "Minnie, we will make sure this turns out all right for you. Everything is going to be all right." He then picked me up bridal style, and carried me into my room. He sat down on the bed with me in his lap and finally came to. I started sobbing into his shoulder. I clenched his shirt into my fists. All the while he just rubbed my back ad rocked me saying sweet things into my ear about how everything was going to be fine and such.

I didn't stop crying for at least an hour. Good thing it was Saturday and there fore the shops only day closed.

When I was done crying, we just sat there in silence before I asked George, "George? How do you know it will all turn out fine? I mean what if I don't find a husband and have to go to Azkaban? "

"Shhh. You will find a husband. If nothing else, there are three Weasley boys …men…still available."

"Three?"

"Uhhhh yeah," he looked at me as if I was crazy, "Me, Fred, and Percy." We both shuddered at Percy.

"Well, I just thought that you wouldn't include yourself. I mean why would you want to marry me?"

"Minnie, of course I would marry you. You are smart and beautiful and funny. You would be the perfect choice." I could tell that he was just trying to make me feel better, so I thanked him and closed my eyes and went to sleep. What a horrible day so far.

A/N Soooooo? Is it worthy of continuation? If it is, then please review, otherwise I might just not continue it. I am kind of undecided at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey! I am writing this at like ten at night and I will probably write at least one more chapter so I'll be up for a while. I won't upload this until tomorrow because I don't have internet at the moment. Oh and the reason I am up is because I just got my cartilage pierced earlier today and it hurts to lay on…and I sleep on my sides. I shouldn't have gotten both done because now I have to lay on my back or stomach. And it's like impossible for me not to move in my sleep. I also got this fake hair extension thing because I wanted to see what it would look like and I like it. I think I may get a streak dyed like it. So because of my ear discomfort, I am writing to you. (P.S. I really like how it looks, I just am complaining, it only hurts a little bit. I have a really high pain tolerance. The real problem is that I have been having trouble sleeping. As in the last week I got maximum, a total of ten hours of sleep. I should be getting that in like a day or two. I'm a teenager; I'm supposed to sleep till noon. Not fall asleep at freaking 4am just to wake up at 5 or 6 am. Ugh!) Oh yeah! I met this really cute guy at the skating rink the other day. We flirted and messed with each other rand my sisters friends thought I should ask him out. I really wanted to but I'm a wimp. I don't even know his name. I think its Troy, that's what his friends said at least. But when I was about to leave, I saw him standing at the entrance to the actual skate part and then he sat on the bench and I went up to him as his friends did and said, "Were you actually going to couple skate with yourself?" (It was couple skating) and he was like yeah I'm bored. And I was like wow smooth. And he said well I love my self and I said that's cool )I said it sarcastically) And then as I was walking away I heard his friends talking really loud and one was like what the hell, then the other said dude he's already in freaking love with that girl! And then it heard a thump and everything went quiet. I just kept walking. Ugh! I wish I could see him again. I really like him. Sigh! Oh well, maybe he will be going to the same high school as me. (Yes I'm going to be a freshman) And I think he is to.

Dedication: This is to my mo. (she doesn't even know I write on this site. I don't think she likes the idea of me becoming an author.) She may have gotten freaked and not looked at me when I got my eyes dilated and one covered my whole iris, and the other was normal, but she loves me and that's all that matters. (I sometimes think that she loves my little sister more, then I remember that even though I get blamed most often, I have only been punished she's been punished like fifty times. My punishment was not going swimming at my friend. My sister has been grounded, spanked, yelled at, sent to time out, etc., etc.

Disclaimer: Who do you think I am? J.K. Rowling? Sadly no. I'm just a high school girl.

Chapter 2: George's perspective

After we woke up, and read our mail, Hermione went out to have a shopping day with Ginny.

I sat on the couch and thought about last night. Did she think I was just being nice? Or did she realize that I have been in fucking love with her since her fourth year. Ugh! That fucking tease would be the death of me. She walks around being all her and I don't get to do anything about it. Maybe I could get her to marry me for that stupid law and then she will learn that she loves me. That would be fucking awesome!

Then Fred came over and sat down, "So forge, thinking about that little bookworm/hidden prankster that you just so happen to be in love with?"

"Bloody hell! Of course I am. It is a down right nightmare. No matter what I do she doesn't seem to be interested." It drives me insane!"

"Well, what if I told you, that I know for certainty that little miss brains loves you also. And wants you to be the one she marries?"

I looked at him and said, "You better not be joking. Because if you are then I am going to bloody kill you!"

"Nope as a matter of fact, I just spoke with her."

_Twenty Minutes Earlier_

"What up pudding pop?" Fred said

"Fred you know I hate that name."

"I know. After all, I bet it feels like your cheating on George with my when I call you affectionate names."

Hermione spit out her water, "Cheating on George? Why would you say that?"

"Well you are so obviously in love with him."

Her shoulders sagged and she let out a defeated sort of sound, "How did you know? I thought I hid it well."

"WHAT? You are actually in love with him? I was just yanking your wand!"

"Yes, and last night he said that he would marry me if it came down to it. B=and he said all theses nice things, but I think he was trying to make me feel better. I just know he wouldn't want to marry me. I think I'm going to take Blaise up on his offer and marry him." Earlier that day Hermione had gotten a ton of letters from suitors. She didn't really want to marry any of them though.

"NO! Don't! George loves you! He really does! He has since your fourth year!"

She looked bewildered. How could a comedian like him, like a suck up, boring, book worm, smart ass like herself?

"Yeah, right. I bet he thinks of me like a sister, all of you Weasley do."

"Well, that's not true. George loves you, Ron thinks of you as…I don't know if that prat even thinks. Charlie used to think you were really hot, bill at one point said and I quote, 'I wouldn't mind shagging her. I bet underneath all that hair is one feisty woman.' Ginny of course thinks of you as her sister, Mum and dad think of you as a daughter, Percy is a weirdo who barley has said one word about you. Hell, I even wanted to fuck you at one point, but now I think of you as my triplet."

"He really loves me?" She asked shyly

"Bloody hell woman! Is that all you got out of that? Yes! He bloody well loves you, when you're not around he can't think straight. He's fucking pussy whipped and you haven't even snogged yet."

She gave a girlish screech and jumped up and down and hugged Fred, "Yay! I can't believe it! I am going to go and snog his face off. But first you go home and tell him everything, that way when I get home I can skip right to the snogging."

"Well I'll be going then." He dissaparated and Hermione squealed again

_Back to now_

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

George threw his fist in the air and shouted, "Yes!"

Then Hermione came running over and tackled him to the couch. Then she leaned down and started snogging him. Fred asked a couple of times if they were going to be done soon, but the only response he got was them waving him away. He just sat there for a few minutes, but when clothes started to come off he left. As he left he heard them both exchange 'I love you's.

A/n I decided I'm going to end it there. Bye now.

Wait! I'm not ending the story there! Just the chapter mainly because I'm tired and don't feel like writing anymore. If I do get another chapter out, I t will be because I couldn't fall asleep. So bye! Oh and btw, sorry about how short it is, but you have to let a sleep deprived girl sleep!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!...DON"T HATE ME! I know i have been gone for forever but i am writing the next chapter for all my stories right now. DON"T WORRY I HAVN"T FORGOT ABOUT YOU GUYS!

Chapter 3

I can't believe George really loves me as much as i love him. We are even going to get married! Oh my gosh i never thought that that sentence would go through my head.

"George?"

"Yes?"

"Well, i just wanted to know when are we going to tell your family that we are getting married?"

"Weeelllll...now!" He grabbed me and apparated us to the burrow.

"GEORGE WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU...oh hello all."

A corus of hello's greated us seeing as we apparated right to the dinner table. Molly had us sit and eat enough food for four people...each. Then we decided to break the news.

"Ok, everyone we have an announcment...well you see"

I cut off george as he was stalling, "We're getting married!"

Allthe girls squealed and gave me hugs, while all the guys patted george on the back.

After an hour and a half of congratulations we finally made our escape. As we got back home we both colapsed on the couch. This had been one of the longest days in my life

*George's POV*

After minnie and i got home and collapsed on the couch fred arrived. He was waaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy to hyper by the looks of it.

"Guys! We have got to do something because i'm !" Fred whined. MERLIN he could be annoying.

"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked

"Weelll, i want to play a game!"

We both sighed and asked what game he wanted to play and he proceded to tell us the rules of a game he created.

**Trualicious**

**1.)No CHEATING**

**2.)The objective of the game is to collect the most points**

**3.)You collect points by guessing the truth(5 points for every right answer)**

**4.)Each player takes turns saying two lies and one truth**

**5.)After each player has gone the one with the most points gets to pick one person(Inthe game) to be their personal slave for the next four hours.**

**6.)HAVE FUN!**

"Well, it does sound rather fun, why don't we gove it a try." Hermione said

"YAY!"Fred exclaimed

Oh brother. This was going to be a long night. But this might be good i could get Minnie as my personal slave for four hours. That could be intesting. MMHHHhhhhmmmmmm think of all the stuff i could have her do.(AN fell free to take that however you wish) Oooohhhh this could be fuuuunnnnnn.

A/N Ok i know you probably all hate me but reveiw anyway!


End file.
